


each happy ending is a brand new beginning

by kay_emm_gee



Series: red strings and wordless looks (teen wolf prompts) [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on, F/M, The Prince & Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott had everything planned out. All of his classes meticulously fit into his four year plan, the plan that would get him into veterinary school. Part of that plan was taking organic chemistry his sophomore year, and the other part was acing it so he could get into a top program.</p>
<p>What his plan did not include, however, was a pretty, brown-haired international transfer student as his lab partner who apparently broke everything she touched.</p>
<p>{ Prompt: Would you consider doing a prince and me AU with Scott as the prince and Allison as paige? }</p>
            </blockquote>





	each happy ending is a brand new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I went with Allison as the prince(ss) instead for a little twist!

**i.**

Scott had everything planned out. All of his classes meticulously fit into his four year plan, the plan that would get him into veterinary school. Part of that plan was taking organic chemistry his sophomore year, and the other part was acing it so he could get into a top program.

What his plan did not include, however, was a pretty, brown-haired international transfer student as his lab partner who apparently broke everything she touched.

As Allison bit her lip while staring down at the latest shattered flask, Scott had a hard time being too mad however. She closed her eyes in the cute, embarrassed way of hers and sighed in resignation.

“I’ll get the spill kit,” Scott said kindly. She let out another sigh, though this one sounded more like a whimper. Scott turned away quickly to hid his smile.

“I took dance classes when I was young. And I do archery. I swear, I don’t know why I’m such a klutz,” she babbled in her slight French accent when he returned.

“No worries. I think I messed up the extract ratio anyways,” Scott lied. He smiled softly at her, but she still scrunched her nose skeptically at his weak cover-up. She couldn’t resist smiling either though, and they both laughed quietly under their breath as they cleaned up the mess.

Scott tried to ignore the way his pulse jumped when their fingers brushed picking up glass pieces as well as the pink that bloomed over her cheeks when he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He didn’t have time for Allison; he had his grade and vet school to think about.

She was cute, but his future was worth more.

* * *

 

**ii.**

Scott walked into the campus grill, saw Allison frowning behind the counter, and felt his stomach flip. “Oh no.”

“What?” Stiles demanded in a muffled voice. Scott vaguely noticed several fries fall from his best friend’s mouth as they made their way to the counter. He didn’t quite understand why Stiles bothered to buy fries when he always gave him the extras from the grill at the end of every night anyways. It was one of the few perks of working here, though dealing with drunk students late on weekends almost made it not worth it.

“Apparently Allison is working here now.”

Stiles immediately raised his hand for a high-five. Scott stared at it, raised his eyebrows, and shook his head. Slowly Stiles lowered his hand.

“Isn’t this a good thing? More time with the girl you’ve been obsessing over?”

“Stiles, she breaks pretty much everything in lab. How do you think that’s gonna work at the grill?”

“Yeah, not well, not well,” Stiles finally said dryly. “You’re fucked. And not in the good kind of way.”

Before Scott could agree, Allison looked up. Her lips parted in surprise, and then she did the eye-closing, lip-biting thing again. Scott didn’t know whether to sigh or smile, so he left Stiles to his snacking and walked over to the counter instead.

“You work here,” she said in a way that sounded like she hoped he would say no.

“I was promoted to manager last year,” he replied wryly.

She blew out a breath and nodded. “Okay, boss. Tell me where to start. Away from the glasses, I know that much already.”

He grinned at that and then tightened his apron before stepping behind the counter to show her the ropes.

* * *

 

**iii.**

When they pulled up to his house, Scott let out a sigh of relief. Stiles and Allison’s friend Lydia–who was very protective her in a strangely physical way–had fought the entire drive from campus to home. That was their usual behavior and had been ever since Scott and Allison started hanging out more a few weeks back. Still, he wasn’t used to being exposed to their sniping-bordering-on-flirting for such a long period of time.

Allison threw him a look, which made him smile. She rolled her eyes, and that made him smile harder. He only looked away from her when the house door flew open and his mom started calling out happy, tearful greetings.

Scott’s heart swelled when she pulled Allison and Lydia in for hugs as tight as the one she gave Stiles. Within a minute, she was ushering them into the house and offering food and drinks and blankets, and not for the first time, he was extremely glad he had asked Allison to come home with him for Thanksgiving.

(He was even more glad when they kissed on the roof two nights later–he swore he could taste Allison’s smile.)

* * *

 

**iv.**

“You,” Scott said between kisses, “are distracting.”

“And I believe it was _your_ idea to make out in the stacks instead of studying,” Allison laughed, but it turned into a gasp as he ran his hands up her sides then arched her into him. She kissed him fiercely and soon he felt her fingers scramble under his shirt. It was off before he knew it, and then, suddenly, bright flashes and yelling startled them apart.

As he held up his hand to block the bright lights while searching for his shirt, Scott heard Allison ramble out horrified apology after apology. Just as he got clothed again, she was tugging him through the bookshelves. They flat-out ran even as reporters–he had finally figured out they were _reporters_ –chased after them.

Two staircases, three pathways, and two lawns later, they finally lost them. Allison slowed and pulled him under a secluded campus footbridge. Even in the shadows, he could see the flush on her cheeks, a swash of embarrassment and fear and shame all clashing together furiously.

“What the hell was that?” He panted out.

“I’m so sorry,” she murmured, straightening his shirt. “I’m so sorry.”

“Allison, what is going on?”

He framed her face with his hands, feeling a pit grow in his stomach at the tears welling in her eyes.

“I didn’t want you to find out like this,” she said. And then it all came out: how she was a _princess_ of a French territory, how she had come to the US to get away from her family and their expectations, how she hadn’t meant to fall for him but had, how she had wanted to tell him but couldn’t have brought herself to, not yet.

“You could’ve trusted me,” Scott said, trying to keep the accusation from his voice.

“I wanted to,” she pleaded, reaching for him even as he stepped away. “Please, my family didn’t approve of me coming here and their one condition was that no one found out who I was.”

“What’s the point of getting away from them if they still control you?”

“They’re still my family Scott. And I was always going to go back…” She trailed off, dropping her gaze.

That was the final blow. Taking in a steadying breath, Scott stepped forward, brought her head up just the slightest bit, and then kissed her forehead. As soon as his lips left her warm skin, he turned and walked away without looking back.

* * *

 

**v.**

When the acceptance letter to his top choice vet program came, Stiles was there of course, and five minutes later Scott was on the phone with his mother to tell her. After twenty minutes of her blubbering out her pride and happiness, he hung up with a smile on his face. Somehow, though, he couldn’t put the phone down and eventually his smile faded.

He wanted to call Allison so badly. He wanted to share the good news, to tell her how everything was falling into place exactly as he had planned.

Except he hadn’t planned on her breaking her way into his life, or her leaving it was quickly as she had whirled in. Scott hadn’t planned on loving her so much, or missing her so much. So he held onto the phone, wanting to dial but not knowing what number to even punch in. He didn’t even know if his phone could make international calls, or at least ones that wouldn’t bankrupt him.

He was going to vet school after all; he needed to save as much as he could for tuition.

Still, for the next week, he found himself flipping his phone over and over and over again in his hand. Even Stiles couldn’t stand the fiddling, apparently so much so that he slapped a round-trip ticket down in front of him a few days later.

“No,” Scott insisted.

“Non-returnable,” Stiles retorted, drumming his fingers on the table. “Take it or I will.”

“Lydia might like that.”

“Allison wouldn’t.” He pushed the ticket closer. “Take it. Go get the girl.”

A grin slipped onto Scott’s face as he pulled his best friend in the hug and then dashed off to go pack.

* * *

 

**+i.**

_One year later_

The sound of an incoming video called trilled on Scott’s computer. Grinning, he spun around in his swivel chair. Abandoning his books on his bed, he accepted Allison’s call.

“Hi,” she said with a grin when the call connected.

“Hi.”

She laughed shyly, as she always did when they began talking, even after a year of dating long-distance. Their calls didn’t happen as often as he would like, but between her royal commitments and his studies, it was the best they could do. And for now, it was enough.

She scrunched her nose in confusion when her surprise present suddenly started making noise in the background. Sighing, because he really thought the little bugger could hold out at least a few minutes, Scott leaned down and picked up the wriggling Huskie puppy from the floor of his apartment.

Immediately, Allison squealed and leaned in closer to the screen. “Where did you get that cutie?”

“I’ve got connections,” Scott teased. He placed the puppy’s paws on the edge of his desk, chuckling as he scrambled forward and almost managed to type out a nonsensical message in the chat area of his call with Allison.

“Does he have a name?”

“I figured you’d want that honor.”

Allison’s eyes lit up as her lips parted. “Wait–he’s for me?”

“Happy early anniversary.”

She gasped and clapped her hands in delight, and then softly said, “I love you, Scott McCall.”

The puppy yelped happily in response. Scott laughed, with Allison joining in, and suddenly, the weeks until he flew over to see her didn’t seem quite so long.


End file.
